Never Ending Love
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: Two strangers from completely different worlds meet. Against all odds, they befriend one another; and even though they know it's not right, they fall in love. NefxAmi
1. Chapter One

Hello, all! This is my first Neph/Ami fic, so please go easy on me! Hopefully they aren't too out of character.

Disclaimer: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and all related characters and events are property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei. I own nothing!

Never -Ending Love

Chapter One

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

Prince Endymion rolled his eyes and jovially patted Nephrite on the back. "You're a good friend, Nephrite." He looked around the gorgeous palace grounds that he was now standing in. Rows of multicolored blossoming flowers were surrounded by tall stone pillars. A large pewter fountain stood in the middle of the garden. "It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine," the prince breathed.

"Remember, Master," Nephrite warned, "We do not belong here. The Earth and the Moon are two entirely different worlds. It is forbidden for the people of these separate worlds to mix."

"You're far too cautious, my friend." Endymion laughed.

Nephrite glared. "It's my duty to protect you. Pardon me for doing my job."

Endymion chuckled at his friend's attitude. "I'm going to go explore a bit." He turned to go to the next garden.

"Caution, Master! You must not be seen!" Endymion nodded, then set off to explore. Nephrite heaved a sigh of defeat. He looked at the beautiful flowers. _It _is_ lovely_, he thought.

* * *

Princess Ami wandered through the halls of the Moon Palace humming softly under her breath. She decided to go visit the palace gardens, for she loved flowers so. She walked down the pathway, then noticed something that made her gasp. She ducked behind a stone pillar, then slowly peered around it. A young man with fiery red hair and eyes the color of ice wearing a scarlet-red general uniform stood in the middle of the garden pathway, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

_Who's he?_ Ami wondered, _I've never seen him before, and I know everyone._ Her eyes scanned the stranger. _He must be an Earthling! Oh, no! He must be a spy, or why else would he be here?_

Nephrite stared at the gorgeous fountain spraying water out of the spout into the shallow pool before him. _Hurry, Master!_ he thought urgently. He absentmindedly turned around, and saw a young girl staring back at him. Nephrite did a double- take, unsure of what he had just seen.

Ami's eyes widened with fear.

Nephrite smiled nervously in spite of himself. "Erm... hello?" Ami ducked behind the pillar, then slowly peeked her head out again. "It's all right," Nephrite said quietly, "I won't hurt you."

Ami tentatively stepped into the light. Nephrite saw that jet-black hair fell halfway down her back with beautiful white flowers entwined in it, and black bangs fell just above her dark eyes.

She wore a gorgeous silk balloon-sleeved dress of blue and white. Nephrite thought that she was the vision of purity and innocence.

"Uh..." he stammered. "Who are you?" Ami's hand flew to something on her left wrist.

Nephrite put his hands up in protest. "What are you doing? It's okay! I'm not a spy."

Ami relaxed a little. "Then...what brings you here? I can tell you are an Earthling."

"My friend has always longed to visit the moon. He begged me to accompany him while he saw the beauties of it. I warned him. I told him Lunarians would think he was the enemy."

"So you are not the enemy?"

Nephrite shook his head. "No, I am just a good friend."

Ami shyly smiled and extended her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Ami, the princess of the planet Mercury."

He gave a polite bow and kissed the princess' hand. "And I am Nephrite, one of the four Shitennou of Prince Endymion, Prince of the Earth and my master."

"Is he the very curious one that you spoke of?"

"Yes." Nephrite answered, a smile twitching at his lips. "Curiosity may very well be his downfall. However, I must say this kingdom is gorgeous, Princess." he gazed around him.

Ami's eyes shone with curiosity. "What is it like on Earth? I love studying about other worlds."

Nephrite began to tell the lovely princess about his home planet. As he talked about the people and places, he saw that Ami's beautiful eyes shone with intelligence.

Ami sighed. "It sounds lovely. Very similar, yet very different from our world."

The couple found that they had very much in common, and talked for a long time. Nephrite then heard approaching footsteps. "Oh, that must be the Master." he glanced at a nearby clock.

"Nine o'clock already?! We've been here for three hours! I'd better go." he looked at Ami. "May I see you again, Princess?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. How about tomorrow evening at six again in this garden? And," she added, "Call me Ami."

Nephrite smiled and set off to meet the Master. Endymion walked up to Nephrite with a dazed look of happiness on his face. "Nephrite..." he began, "I just met a vision of loveliness."

As Nephrite and the prince teleported home, Nephrite couldn't help thinking the same thing.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Ami!"

Ami was jolted out of her reverie by her friend Rei, Princess of Mars. "You've been daydreaming again."

Ami sat up. She and Rei were sitting in a field with their other friends, Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, Minako, Princess of Venus, and Serenity, Princess of the Moon. Minako poked Serenity in the ribs. "You have too, Princess."

Serenity looked around nervously. "Just thinking." she lied.

Ami was fidgety, too. In one hour, she was supposed to meet her new friend, Nephrite. She needed to sneak away from the other girls, for if they followed, they'd discover her secret. _How can I be sure he can be trusted.? _She thought._ I must be sensible. _She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. _He seems safe. I trust him._

* * *

Endymion slid his sword into his belt. "Nephrite, you don't have to go with me this time."

Nephrite adjusted his flame-colored cape and cleared his throat nervously. "Of course I have to go with you, Master. Someone has to look after you."

Endymion tried to fix his midnight-black hair. No matter how much he battled with it, it always stuck out in some places. "It's okay. Maybe I'll get one of the others to come. Or, I could go by myself. I'm a big boy."

Nephrite snarled in protest. "_I'M _going with you, got it?! Master?" he added in a squeak.

Endymion gave him a quizzical look. "Okay." he shrugged. "You can come." He went down the palace steps and stepped out onto the grounds.

Nephrite sighed. "Control anger, control anger," he muttered. _I must be nonchalant. I wouldn't want anyone to notice. Why am I getting so excited, anyway? I hardly know her. I hope no one else sees me. Then we'll all be in trouble._

* * *

Endymion and Nephrite materialized in the exact spot they had the night before. Nephrite turned to the Prince. "Master, where do you intend to go?"

Endymion gave a dreamy smile. "Here and there." he replied vaguely. "I think I shall explore some more."

"Master, can we trust the Lunarians? What if they plan to ensnare us in some sort of trap?"

Endymion's expression became stony. "Do not be so accusatory, Nephrite! We must exert some trust, or how will we ever make new friends? Caution is required, of course. Just don't be so careful that you forget to live."

As Endymion wandered the grounds, Nephrite pondered at his words. _"We must exert some trust, or how will we ever make new friends?"_ _Should I trust Ami?_ He thought. _But, she seems so pure, so innocent. I can't help but not feel at ease around her._

Ami gracefully strolled up to him.

_She's beautiful,_ Nephrite felt a blush tinge his cheeks. _When did I start blushing? I hardly know her!_

"Hello, Nephrite. How have you been?" she asked warmly.

"Hello, Ami. I've been well, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine. My friend, Princess Minako, has been working us hard, as usual." Ami said with a smile.

"Princess Minako?" Nephrite asked.

"The princess of Venus. She is very sweet, once you get to know her, but strict. Would you like me to show you around?"

Nephrite smiled hesitantly at Ami. "What if we're seen by someone? I don't think we should get you in trouble. You know how people are."

Ami smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I know the Moon Palace by heart. We'll take the deserted halls, where people don't go at this time of day."

She guided Nephrite and showed him the wonders and beauties of the enormous Moon Palace. She showed him the music room, the astronomy wing, and her favorite, the library, which was filled to the tall, rounded ceiling with books on every subject you could think of.

Nephrite stared at the huge room. "You like reading?"

Ami nodded enthusiastically. "I love it! I like reading about things I've never seen, places I've never been." She picked up a book about the sea. "My friends think I'm silly. But Princess Serenity doesn't. She agrees with me about other places. About Earth, too. She longs to visit it."

"That sounds like Master Endymion about wanting to see this place." Nephrite made a sweeping motion with his gloved hand. "I, however, can sometimes be, well, too stubborn for my own good."

Ami laughed merrily. "I can't see that. You've been very willing to explore with me."

_She's right, _Nephrite thought. _While I've been with her, I've been loose. _he straightened up._ I must not! Lest something happen, I'd be too off guard to notice. But it's difficult,_ his thoughts added, _She's so gentle, so trusting. _

Ami happily led the second-youngest Shitennou to the grounds outside. The landscape was beautiful. In fact, everything here was gorgeous. Rich, lush green grass, flowers in bloom, everything alive and bright.

Ami gracefully sat on a hill, then patted the ground beside her. Nephrite carefully sat down next to her. She brushed a stray wisp of dark hair out of her chocolate eyes with her left hand.

Nephrite noticed the bracelet on her hand. "Ami? What is that bracelet?"

Ami fingered it. "Hmm? This?" She held up her wrist for him to see the piece of jewelry better. "This is my transformation bracelet. With this I can become Sailor Mercury, one of the Sailor Soldiers. My friends and I, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Minako of Venus, become the four Sailor Soldiers, protectors of the Silver Millennium, and our Princess, Princess Serenity, along with the Mystical Silver Crystal."

"Mystical Silver Crystal?" Nephrite repeated.

_Uh-oh,_ Ami thought,_ I shouldn't have mentioned that. What if he hungers for the Mystical Silver Crystal's awesome power? _"Yes. That is what keeps this civilization alive and thriving."

"Oh. I was wondering what kept everything so alive and beautiful."

Ami sighed with relief that Nephrite did not ask any more questions about it. _How could I think that?! That was awful. Nephrite is not some jewel hunter. He was just curious, who wouldn't be? The crystal is very mysterious. Sometimes even I am mystified by its wondrous powers._

She decided to break the silence. "We each have powers," she told Nephrite, who listened intently, "Each soldier has their own element. Sailor Venus, Minako, she's our leader, is the Soldier of love. Rei, Sailor Mars, she's second-in-command, controls the power of flame. And Sailor Jupiter, Makoto, is the Soldier of thunder and nature."

"And what about you?" Nephrite wondered.

Ami blushed. "I am the Soldier of water. I think that's why I love water so much."

Nephrite's icy eyes met Ami's dark ones. "That's like me," he said after a moment. "The four Shitennou protect our Master, Prince Endymion, and the Earth. We don't have elements, but it's the same basic idea. Protecting our Prince, or Princess."

Ami nodded warmly. "We're not so different, after all. If only others would see that Earthlings and Lunarians can work together, become friends. But it would be far too dangerous. People have a certain idea burned in their brains, and you can't seem to change their minds."

Nephrite nodded sadly, and turned to stare at the illuminated palace behind him.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Zoicite strode up to Endymion, who was staring up at the moon from his spot on the balcony.

The young general sighed in exasperation. "Gazing at the moon again, Master? Haven't you seen it enough? You stare at that silver orb so much I expect it's tattooed to your mind."

"Do you have a purpose for spoiling my enjoyment, Zoicite?" Endymion joked.

"Yes, Master. I came to remind you that we have sword training first thing in the morning."

"I'll remember." Endymion said, once again turning his attention to the moon.

Zoicite hurried down the palace steps. _Master spends too much time thinking about the moon and its people!_ Deep in thought, he bumped into someone else. Brushing silver hair out of his cold grey-blue eyes, he realized that the person he ran into was Nephrite.

"Oh, Nephrite, I apologize." Zoicite said.

"Troubled?" Nephrite guessed.

"Yes. Master Endymion is far too concerned with the moon! He knows it is forbidden!"

Nephrite felt his blood go cold. The color began to wash out of his face.

Zoicite took no notice, but continued to rant. "I tell him, 'Master! Get your head out of the clouds! The Earth is a wondrous place, be happy!' But does he listen? No! Does he care that our world and their world can never, ever be mixed?"

Nephrite's throat tightened. "N-never!" he managed to choke.

"Hmmph. He is far too curious for his own good. Lunarians are nothing but trouble."

"Trouble." Nephrite repeated, sounding like a parrot.

Zoicite looked at Nephrite approvingly. "At least _you_ understand, Nephrite." he walked off towards his piano.

_Maybe Zoicite's right, but I can't agree with him. Not everyone is like that. Why am I so trusting all of a sudden? I sound like Jadeite! Naive! Easy to manipulate!_ Something tugged at the back of his mind. _Ami would _never_ manipulate you! You know that!_ He paced back and forth. _Do I?_ He shook his head of all of his bad thoughts. _I'm beginning to understand how Master Endymion feels._

* * *

Ami and Nephrite wandered through another enormous garden at the Moon Palace. The sailor soldier knelt before a blue and red plant and inhaled deeply. "These are some of my favorites." she told him, motioning to the scarlet and indigo flowers. "Makoto planted them. She really has a green thumb." At this, Ami began to chuckle softly.

Nephrite furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her gales of laughter. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well, Makoto is Sailor Jupiter. And her soldier uniform is _green_." she stared at his stony face. "Green thumb? Green is her color? Get it?"

Nephrite broke into a smile. "Ah, I get it. It took me a moment."

Ami laughed harder. "No sense of humor, huh?"

Nephrite scowled. "That's what my friends say."

Ami stood up and lightly brushed her knee-length dress. "Nephrite, I'm teasing. You should lighten up a little. However, I shouldn't talk. I bother my friends a lot for being so serious. And shy."

"Our friends need to learn that being serious is good." Nephrite pouted. _Nothing wrong with that,_ He thought. _But, maybe I could lighten up, a little._

Ami stared at the fiery young general. _He's really nice, a great person._ She blushed. _He's handsome, too._

"Oh, look!" Ami said, walking over to a blossoming pink flower. "It's growing!"

As Nephrite watched the beautiful princess, he thought up a wonderful idea.

* * *

Two days later, Nephrite paced nervously in front of the Earth Palace steps._ Hurry, Master!_ he urged silently, _We must not be seen!_ He sighed with relief when he saw Endymion running down the steps to meet him.

Nephrite's hands tightened around the object he hid behind his back.

"Sorry for keeping you, Nephrite," Endymion apologized. "Kunzite was giving me more pointers on my sword fighting skills." he imitated the eldest Shitennou's stern face. "Master, pay attention! That reckless sword won't hit anyone. More likely the enemy will stab you instead."

Nephrite choked back a laugh at the Master's mocking of Kunzite.

"What have you got there?" Endymion asked with interest, glancing at Nephrite's hidden arms.

"Nothing." Nephrite said simply. "Let's go."

"All right!" Princess Minako said as they trudged across the field. "Today we'll work on individual defense! Soldiers, you know what to do!"

Ami, Rei, and Makoto nodded.

Ami thrust her right hand into the air. "Mercury Power! Make Up!" Her once long black hair instantly became short, flipped-out electric blue hair. Water swirled around her body and melted her dress into a sailor suit of deep aqua and sky blue.

Rei stuck out her thumb and pinkie and shouted, "Mars Power! Make Up!" Rei's shoulder-length dark tresses grew down to her waist, and flames rushed around her long sleeved, floor-length gown, burning it into a red and violet uniform.

Makoto put her hands in the air, crossing one over the other. "Jupiter Power! Make Up!" Her brown hair instantly went up into a curly ponytail, and lightning crackled around her collared dress, transforming it into a grass green and sugar pink sailor uniform.

Minako made a 'V' with her fingers and put her hand to her eye. "Venus Power! Make Up!" Minako's midnight black hair turned into waist-length blonde hair in a half-up-half-down fashion. Glitter circled her feathery dress, making a sailor suit of orange and imperial blue.

"Okay, Mercury, you partner Jupiter. Mars shall be my opponent. Sailor Venus directed.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter stood several feet opposite one another.

"Ready..." Venus began, "Go!"

Sailor Jupiter came at Mercury with a flying kick. Mercury expertly ducked, then came back with a swift punch.

"Good, Mars!" Venus said proudly, watching Rei's graceful form. " You rebounded superbly! Mercury! Pay attention! You almost got knocked down by Jupiter!"

Ami tried to keep her thoughts on training, but it was hard. She back flipped and gave a swift kick, knocking Sailor Jupiter in the jaw. "Oops!" she exclaimed, "Sorry, Makoto."

* * *

Ami walked towards the garden thinking back to her rough training session. _Just because I'm going to keep meeting Nephrite doesn't mean I can neglect my soldier duties. I need to keep focused. _She stood behind a pillar waiting.

Nephrite and Endymion appeared in the garden.

_Is that Nephrite's master? _Ami wondered, seeing Endymion. _It must be. _Once Endymion was out of sight, she stepped out of the shadows. "Hello," she called to Nephrite. He smiled nervously in response. "What's the matter, Nephrite?" Ami asked.

Nephrite shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Th-these are for you." he stammered, pulling something out from behind his back and handing it to her.

"Oh, Nephrite," Ami breathed. In her hands was a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. "They're lovely. Thank you."

"Those are flowers from different parts of the world." Nephrite explained.

Ami's smile widened. "But, why-"

"I knew you liked flowers, and that you liked things from other worlds. I thought you'd like these."

"I do." Ami inhaled their sweet scent. "Thank you." she said once more.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Several days later, Ami walked alongside Nephrite on a hill overlooking a winding river. Nephrite looked over at Ami who was staring at the magnificent view. "You know, this kingdom reminds me of the Earth. It's similar, but not exact."

Ami smiled at him. "It must be fun living on Earth," she reasoned.

"You'd probably get bored with it if you lived there your entire life. I find ways to amuse myself, though."

Ami flicked jet black bangs out of her eyes. "I would hope so." she commented slyly.

They continued to walk, when it happened: Ami's foot hit an uneven part of the ground and tripped. "Eek!" she squealed.

Nephrite held out his strong arms and quickly caught her.

"Sorry," Ami mumbled, grasping his shoulders for support.

"It's fine. Are you all right?" Nephrite asked, looking down into her flushed face, his heart pounding.

"Yes. I'm just embarrassed." she said.

_Why is my heart racing? I just caught her! Good grief!_ Nephrite thought. "D-don't be," he replied.

Ami stared into Nephrite's light blue eyes, mesmerized. "Nephrite?" she asked.

Nephrite gently pushed her out of his arms. "Sorry." he muttered, looking away nervously. _I can't do this, I can't let myself. _he told himself. _I-I don't understand. C-curse her! She's making me act really strange! What happened to my stubborn side? Why am I so trusting all of a sudden?! First I meet her, then I bring her flowers, then I hold her in my arms! And-and I actually **liked** it!_ Nephrite suddenly regretted pushing her away, afraid he hurt her feelings. _I-I **must** like her,_ he decided.

Ami looked at the river, afraid she was going to cry._ He's angry. He's angry and he doesn't like me,_ she thought sadly, _Why__ would he?_ She gasped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked behind her, and saw Nephrite standing there.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a confused look. "See what?"

"The Earth." he responded. "I'd-I'd like to show it to you. Would you like me to?"

Ami smiled softly, her tears suddenly evaporating. "Yes, I would like that very much."

So they discussed their plans. Nephrite explained that he couldn't bring her the next day, because he had many things to do. In other words, Shitennou duties. He promised to come for her the day after that, and show her his home. Ami said that sounded wonderful.

---

That evening, Ami sat on a small sofa in her bedchamber, staring at the stars through her window. She was mesmerized by the blue and green orb that sat amidst them, and couldn't help thinking of when she would see it. A soft knocking on the door alerted her. "Come in," Ami said, still captivated.

Princess Makoto entered the blue bedroom and walked up to her friend. "Hello, Ami. I just came in for a chat. Serenity is in a meeting, and Rei and Minako are discussing pointers for a new training session." she delicately sat on the opposite side of the couch.

Ami tore her eyes from the heavens to look at Makoto. "Mako, do you ever wonder about, well... other worlds?"

Makoto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Other worlds? Do you mean...?" she gestured to the Earth.

Ami nodded.

"No. Earthlings are nothing but trouble. Minako is forever reminding us of that. Although, she's been a bit quieter about that recently. I wonder if she's okay."

Ami sighed, then returned her attention to the stars.

---

Nephrite strode past many doorways, going up to Endymion's private study, needing to meet the Prince. As he neared Zoicite's piano room, he heard music being played furiously. When he peered inside, he saw Zoicite slam his fists down on the keys in fury, and watched as he crumpled a piece of rainbow colored parchment and tossed it into a waste basket. "It-must-be-right!" Nephrite heard him curse under his breath, taking hold of his quill once more.

Nephrite shook his head in amusement, then continued to his destination. _He's lost it,_ he thought laughingly.

---

The day after next, Nephrite and Ami materialized in a field a little ways off from the Earth Palace, his hands covering her eyes.

"May I open my eyes?" she asked.

Nephrite smiled. "Yes." he uncovered her eyes. Ami stared in awe at the gorgeous palace before her, glowing in the looming darkness of nightfall.

"It's breathtaking," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off of it.

Nephrite gently took her hand. "I'll show you around." he quietly led her to the palace.

Checking first to make sure that the halls were free of the other Shitennou, he showed her everything there was to love about the large palace of the Earth. Once Nephrite had shown Ami the palace, he led her back to the first floor, where they bumped into one of the cooks, who had just come from the kitchens.

Oh, good evening, Sir," the cook said, bowing deeply. He gave an inquiring look at Ami.

Nephrite looked between Ami and the cook. "This is my friend, Ami, visiting from very far away. I'm giving her a tour of the palace. Now, if you will excuse us."

"Certainly, Sir!" the cook replied, bowing to Ami respectively.

As Ami and Nephrite came down the steps, Ami whispered, "That was brilliant!"

Nephrite smiled mischievously. "Thank you. I think it worked. Good thing I didn't run into one of the other generals. That would take a lot more explaining."

They strolled through the lovely courtyard. Nephrite soon became aware of a piano playing in the distance. He rolled his eyes. _Stupid piano,_ he thought.

Ami noticed the playing too. "What is it?" she asked Nephrite.

"Zoicite. One of my fellow Shitennou. He's one who we don't want to find out about you." he shook his head sadly. "He seems to despise Lunarians, but, actually, he hasn't made any comments about them recently. As a matter of fact, he's been shut up in his piano room most of the time for the past several days. More than usual, that is."

"He plays beautifully," Ami commented, walking in tune to the slow music, swaying back and forth. "It's almost like a waltz." she paused. "You _do_ know what a waltz is, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Nephrite cried indignantly. Knowing how to dance was one of the many duties of being a Shitennou. He gave a light bow. "May I?" he asked, extending a gloved hand and smirking. He'd show her.

Ami held back a giggle as she curtsied and took his offered hand. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her waist. He slowly guided her around the courtyard to the tune of the softly playing piano. "See?" he whispered, "I know how to dance."

Ami smiled softly. "Yes, you do. You dance very well." The music slowed even more, and Ami rested her head on his shoulder.

Nephrite inhaled her sweet scent and felt himself blush. _She smells nice,_ he thought. The full moon shimmered down upon the dancing couple.

Ami slowly lifted her head to look at it. "I can see my home."

Nephrite put his hand to her soft cheek. Ami looked away from the moon to him. He slowly lowered his head and their lips touched. Ami's heart raced. _He really likes me! What am I thinking? We come from separate worlds!_ But as she kissed the fiery young general, she decided that didn't matter.

After several moments, Nephrite pulled away, but didn't let go of Ami. _What did you do?! You** kissed** her!_ A voice yelled in his mind. _I hope I didn't upset her. _"I-I'm sorry if I offended you." he stammered, deliberately not looking at her.

"You didn't!" Ami said desperately. "I-I like you." Ami flinched at what she just said.

Nephrite, however, smiled. Ami took this as a good sign, and leaned her head on his shoulder again. Nephrite absent-mindedly brushed her silky hair with his hand, thinking about her words. _She likes me! I've never felt this way before. It's strange, my cold heart is melting. Mush! I'm_ _turning into mush! Oh, well._ His smile grew bigger. _She's worth it. _


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kunzite's eyebrows furrowed as he saw his comrade walk past. He could have sworn he saw Nephrite _smile_. And it wasn't his usual smirk, either. _He's been in a cheery mood for the past few weeks,_ Kunzite pondered, as he polished his prized sword. _They all seem chipper, _he thought, remembering how Zoicite grinned while he played the piano the previous afternoon._ I wonder what it could be. This had better not interfere with the Master's training!_

Jadeite walked into the entrance hall, causing Kunzite to spring to his feet. "Jadeite, may I have a word with you?"

"All right, Kunzite." Jadeite answered.

Kunzite paced in front of the youngest Shitennou. "Have you noticed anything strange recently?"

"Strange? Well, the Master is in an especially good mood."

"It's not just the Master." Kunzite said with a flourish of his cape. "Nephrite is less surly."

Jadeite nodded. "Yes, I like it. He's being nice."

"But, Jadeite, _why_ is he acting strange? And Zoicite as well. What's changing their mood?"

Jadeite shrugged. "The weather, perhaps?"

"Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing." Kunzite strode out to the grounds of the palace. _Jadeite is very young and naive. I think those three are up to something. I wonder what it could be._ Something caught Kunzite's eye. Nephrite and Endymion were walking towards a field far from the palace. _Where are they going?_ He quickened his pace, making sure to keep a safe distance behind them.

* * *

Kunzite's brown eyes widened in confusion when he appeared in one of the gardens of the Moon Kingdom. He had made sure to teleport a little ways away from Nephrite and Endymion so they would not know they were being pursued. _Is this the Moon Kingdom? _He realized it must be, for the entire structure was new to him. _Why are they here? Have Master Endymion and Nephrite fallen under a spell cast by Lunarians? What's so interesting about this place?_

A beautiful young woman turned and began to walk into the garden. Kunzite dove behind a stone column, not wanting to be noticed. His stomach lurched uncomfortably. This maiden had silky long black hair, dark brown eyes, and the sweetest face he had ever laid eyes on. She wore a

blue gown of satin, and had gorgeous flowers in her hair. She walked past the pillar, unaware of the general hiding behind it. Kunzite took a shuddering breath. _She's beautiful,_ he thought once she had gone._ No... she's more than beautiful. She's.... indescribable. _Kunzite smiled. _Lunarian's can't be all bad._

* * *

The five princesses assembled in the music room. Serenity gracefully walked over to the large golden harp and sat on the cushioned bench beside it.

Rei picked up a silver flute. "I think I shall play this today." she mused as she perched ladylike on a wooden three-legged stool.

Makoto made a beeline for the trumpet. "I'm in the mood for a strong instrument." she said, receiving a giggle from Serenity and Ami.

Ami lifted a violin and positioned it in the crook of her neck, while Minako slowly approached the piano.

Serenity and Rei exchanged confused looks. "The piano?" Serenity questioned. "But, Minako...I thought that that was one of your least favorite instruments."

Minako said nothing, but placed her hands on the sleek black and white keys. Humming softly to herself, she began playing a beautiful and hauntingly familiar piece.

Ami stared at the piano and its player in surprise. _That tune... I've heard it before, somewhere..._ then it hit her. _Zoicite! That's the song Zoicite was playing when_ _Nephrite and I were..._ she blushed. _Were dancing. Is it a coincidence? No! Nephrite told me that that was an original piece! He said that Zoicite had been shut up in that room for days composing it! Which means..._ Ami couldn't finish thinking, because Rei began to whisper to her.

"Minako has been very distracted recently. She has been lenient on us in practice, she's been locked in her room a lot, and for the past _week_ she hasn't said _anything_ derogatory about Earthlings! Is it possible she is ill?"

"I'm not sure," Ami whispered, but she felt she had an idea as to what was wrong with the Princess of Venus.

* * *

"Wait up!" Nephrite called to a skipping Ami, her long black hair flying behind her in the wind.

She whirled around, causing her flowing white skirt to twirl. "Sorry," she grinned.

"It's okay," Nephrite responded, his heart flittering. _Stop that! _He commanded, pressing a white gloved hand over his chest.

Ami tried to calm down, but springtime made her excited. The flowers were blooming even brighter in abundance of bright colors, and the river sparkled like diamonds. _It's beautiful,_ she thought. She turned around to Nephrite. "I get so excited around springtime," she explained, staring at him with limpid eyes. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly shook her head. _Stop that! It isn't polite!_

Nephrite stepped over to her, his scarlet cape writhing in the warm breeze. "The weather's uh... very nice," he commented lamely. _Oh, that was great,_ he told himself sarcastically. _The weather. Can't you think of a better topic for conversation?_

Ami smiled sweetly. "Do you like spring?" she asked as she walked over to a pond.

"Yes, it's very...er...nice." _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ He scolded.

She stared at his reflection in the pond. His red and gold general uniform gleamed in the sunlight. What's your favorite season?"

Nephrite thought for a moment. "I've never really thought of that. Well, probably fall. I like how the leaves on the trees change colors."

"Me, too." Ami replied. "Nature is very interesting," she commented after a moment. "All of the elements and living creatures work together. It's like magic."

Nephrite nodded. Slowly, he reached over and took her delicate hand and clasped it with his own. Ami looked at him and gave him a smile that melted his heart.

* * *

A few days later, in a dark room deep within the Earth Palace, Kunzite sat staring at his reflection in the metal sword. _That girl... _he thought, remembering Princess Ami and her soft dark hair, her chocolate eyes, her innocent face. Kunzite loved everything about her. The way she carried herself, her soft laughter, everything. He slammed his sword into its sheath and crossed his dark brown sleeves over his chest. _I must see her once again. _Kunzite had traveled to the Moon Kingdom twice before during different times, gazing at the lovely princess with eyes of longing. He strode out to the secluded grounds of the palace, hidden by clusters of trees, so that no one could see him.

* * *

"Ami, hurry up!" Serenity laughed, running through the kingdom with her four best friends.

Ami quickened her pace to keep up with the retreating Moon Princess.

"Where are we going?" Rei shouted, gathering her long white dress so she wouldn't trip.

"The pond!" Minako responded, trying to keep Serenity in sight.

As the Princesses of the Silver Millennium disappearedKunzite stepped from his hiding spot in the shadows. _She's so wonderful, _he smiled to himself_. Perfect in every way, shape, and form. I must find a way to make her mine, and mine alone. _And with a wave of his long cape, the oldest Shitennou vanished.

* * *

Endymion pulled out his sword, and bowed his black head.

Jadeite did the same.

"All right," Nephrite directed, acting as referee, "Begin."

Jadeite and the Master's swords clashed into each other. Jadeite's sword weakened under the strength of Endymion's weapon. He shook blonde bangs from his blue eyes and recoiled. Metal clashed as sparks flew. Endymion threw his light blue lined cape out of his way and came down in one sweeping motion with his sword.

Jadeite's knees weakened as the black heels of his boots sank into the grassy ground. Panting for breath, he held up his hand as a signal of surrender.

Endymion chuckled as he helped his vassal to his feet. "You've been practicing, my friend," he said, helping to brush off Jadeite's purple sleeves. "Why don't we give you more practice? Nephrite?" Nephrite stepped up. "Would you?"

"Of course, Master," he said, bowing deeply. He unsheathed his blade and positioned himself in the fighting stance.

Zoicite came sweeping up to where the two Shitennou were dueling. "Hello, Nephrite," he said mechanically, causing Nephrite to look over in his direction.

Jadeite shot his sword in an upward fashion, knocking Nephrite's red blade far off into the bushes. "I did it!" he proclaimed gleefully.

Deciding not to point out that that wasn't a real duel, seeing as a real opponent wouldn't have his sword hanging limply at his side, Nephrite said, "Good job!"

Endymion watched Zoicite go into the oak front doors of the palace. "Um, let'sstop practicing for today. Nephrite, could you go get your sword?"

As the Prince and Jadeite left, Nephrite trooped over to the cluster of bushes and foliage and began to search for the lost weapon. "I know it's over here somewhere," he muttered, peering under the bushes"Ah, there it is!" He pulled the blood red handle out of the leaves. "I need to polish it," he commented to no one in particular, inspecting the smudges on the blade.

A sudden rustle in the green leaves made Nephrite jump. He tightened his gripon the sword. "Who's there?"

The leaves jostled some more, then a small brown bunny came into sight.

Nephrite sighed with relief. How could he have been so foolish? It was just a little bunny. He smiled. "Hey, you're kinda cute," he whispered, reaching out to petthe furry animal. His smile faded and he gasped. The tiny bunny was quivering, and his back paw stuck out at a strange angle.

"Oh, you poor thing," Nephrite said, carefully picking up the bunny in his arms. "Don't worry, little guy, I'll take care of you," he told the creature, taking off his capeand wrapping the bunny in it.

He sneaked into the palace, careful yo avoid any passers by. He opened the door to his bedchamber, tore away the hangings of his four-poster, and nestled the animal on the pillows. "There." Nephrite said, turning to leave._ "_I'll go get you some stuff, okay?"

He hurried down the many staircases. _What's the matter with me?_ He asked himself. _Why am I so concerned? So gentle? I don't understand why I'm doing this. _He paused halfway down a flight of marble steps. _Maybe...Ami is having an effect on me?_ He considered this. _It's not so bad._

Nephrite entered the kitchen. "Excuse me," he saud to a women with an apron on. "I was...er...wondering if you could assist me."

"Certainly, sir," the woman bowed. "What do you require?"

"Could you give me a small basket with a bottle of milk and some lettuce?"

The cook gave a bewildered look, but made no remark. "Of course, sir." she quickly rounded up the basket with the supplies and handed it to the tall man. "Do you require anything else?"

"No, thank you." Nephrite answered, leaving. "Good day," he called.

"Good day, sir."

Nephrite dashed back up the stairs. Jadeite rounded a corner and walked towards him. "Hello. What have you got there?" he inquired, surveying the wicker basket Nephrite held.

"I was hungry." he explained.

Jadeite arched a blonde eyebrow. "For milk and lettuce?" he asked suspiciously.

"I...uh...had a craving." Nephrite stammered as he continued his stride. "Haven't you ever heard that being too curious is dangerous?!" he called to Jadeite over his shoulder.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes. _Everyone's acting nuts,_ he thought, shaking his head and going down the staircase.

Nephrite closed the door to his large room with a sigh._ What should I have said? _He visualized a conversation in his head._ "Oh, yeah, Jadeite, I'm nursing an injured bunny rabbit back to health."_ he shook his flaming head. _Knowing him, he'd probably laugh. _He lifted the fluffy animal in his arms. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and he was surprised to hear his voice sounded soft and sweet. "Weird," he commented. "Well, little guy, are you hungry?" Nephrite sat on the end of his bed and took out the bottle of milk and poured a few drops down its throat. The bunny licked Nephrite's gloved finger affectionately. "Okay, I guess you like it," he laughed in embarrassment, stroking the bunny's soft back.

"Now, we should deal with your injured leg." He retrieved a white handkerchief form his night table. "I'm not an expert," he told the animal, "But this should be fine." Nephrite clumsily tied the injured leg into a sling. "There. That will work. I think." He smiled and patted the bunny's head.


End file.
